


red

by yeekies11



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Crushes, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Smile, Soft Choi Jongho, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeekies11/pseuds/yeekies11
Summary: When you see words like /this/ keep in mind these are their thoughts. This was my only note. I hope you enjoy and share it if you like it. <3
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 61





	red

**Author's Note:**

> When you see words like /this/ keep in mind these are their thoughts. This was my only note. I hope you enjoy and share it if you like it. <3

The afternoon came and they were on campus even to tho they were still in high school, they liked to spend time on university’s campus since it was “an open and fresh environment so my brain could function” as Yeosang said. 

Lying on the grass, books scattered all over the place, one of them was focused on understanding something in chemistry, the other was just relaxing, not wanting to participate in the studying process, choosing to admire the beautiful day, and the beautiful boy that sat beside him. 

He shifted his gaze from the leaves falling off of trees to Yeosang and started to observe every little detail, how he was in his own world when he studied, how his face lit up when he was happy and in the next second his stone cold face would be back, his nose scrunch every time he doesn’t understand something. His pettie nose, his delicate hands, Jongho just wanted to hold them tell the other boy how much he means to him.

He didn’t know when it happened, but he started to fall for Yeosang. Maybe it was that one time when they walked home from the football game and the shining light from the street lamps was falling perfectly on Yeosang's face or that night when they ended up staying late watching some movie only for the elder to fall asleep on Jongho's shoulder or when they skipped class to go for boba together which resulted in Jongho almost throwing up and ordering his classic iced americano instead (and Yeosang laughing so much his cheeks hurt),  
It was all these little things that made his heart race.

He hopes that is not just one-sided. Maybe it’s selfish of him to think abut this but he has a feeling that the other boy might like him back, every time they were close he didn’t seem to be bothered, what’s even weirder, Yeosang is not the type to hug people but with him it was the opposite, when they would watch a movie he would curl up next to Jongho and stay like that, sometimes fall asleep.

Brought to reality by non other than the boy next to him his daydreaming stopped. 

“What got you so focused?” asks Yeosang closing his book.

/You/ he wanted to reply but didn’t.

“Nothing, just thinking about today."

“You should be studying though, if you have a problem I can help.” said the blonde fixing Jongho with his gaze.

If he wanted something, that was spending more time with Yeosang and this was a perfect opportunity

“Yes I think it would be helpful."

And like that Yeosang started explaining some things to Jongho and to his surprise he really did understood them. Yeosang turned to get some highlighters from his bag and Jongho spotted a little red flower besides him and without any thought he plucked it and held it so Yeosang won’t see it. 

“Close your eyes.” he said rapidly.

“We’re not here to play games, we're here to study.” cut Yeosang with a cold tone.

“Please, after this we could go back to studying.” pleaded Jongho giving him puppy eyes knowing the elder couldn't resist.

“Fine.” he finally gave in, closing his eyes but not before giving away an eye-roll.

This was his chance, he reached and put Yeosang’s hair behind his ear, the other boy flinching at the sudden touch but relaxed shortly after, then he put the flower in place and oh god how beautifully it complimented him. 

“Done.” said with a proud smile. 

Opening his eyes he reached to his ear to find a flower placed there and blushed at the realisation. Getting his courage to look up, was meet with a smiley Jongho. 

“It suits you well.” he didn’t knew where this boldness was coming from but he was thankful.

“T-thank you” the answer wasn’t meant to be a stuttering one but that’s how it came out. /I must be blushing like a tomato right now, Yeosang keep it cool/.

“What color is it ?” even blushing he couldn’t help but be curious.

“Red.” was the response.

“That’s my favourite colour." 

They didn’t broke eye contact and Yeosang thought he was going crazy, but little did he know for Jongho was the same.

“I think we studied enough for today, wanna go and grab something to eat?”said Jongho breaking the silence.

/Thank god/, he almost said it out loud. 

“Yeah that be perfect, I’m kinda starving.” 

“Then let’s go, I’m paying.” said Jongho with a smile grabbing his books from where they are. 

Yeosang doing the same trying to replay what just happened and calm down his blush and heart.


End file.
